1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket wrench, and more particularly to a retaining mechanism of a socket wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a conventional socket wrench 10 comprises a ratchet wheel 11 disposed in a head of the socket wrench 10. The ratchet wheel 11 has a polygonal driving hole 111 defined therethrough. The ratchet wheel 11 has a groove 112 annularly defined in an inner periphery of the driving hole 111 for accumulating a resilient C-ring 12. A socket 20 defines a post 201 with polygonal shape at one end and a plurality of notches 202 spaced in an outer periphery of the post 201. Therefore, the socket 20 could be positioned in the driving hole 111 by the C-ring 12 clipping the notches 202 of the socket 20 so as to prevent the socket 20 from being detached from the socket wrench 10.
There are still some shortcomings of the conventional socket wrench 10. Such as the C-ring may be resiliently expanded while the socket 20 is operated so that the socket 20 cannot be secured in the driving hole 111 of the ratchet wheel 11 steadily. Besides, elastic fatigue of the C-ring may be occurred during a long-term utilization.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional socket wrench.